madokafandomcom-20200222-history
Puella Magi Kazumi Magica
is the first spin-off in the Puella Magi Madoka Magica franchise. It is written by Masaki Hiramatsu and illustrated by Takashi Tensugi. Kazumi Magica was originally serialized in Manga Time Kirara Forward starting on January 24th, 2011 and finishing on November 24th, 2012. The story was later collected into five volumes. Blurbs Volume 1 Kidnapped and stuffed into a trunk by an unknown assailant, teenager Kazumi bursts forth from the confines of the case to discover that she has been stripped not only of her clothes, but also of the memories of her life before the kidnapping. When she is recovered by a pair of schoolgirls, she doesn’t recognize them as her best friends and roommates, Umika and Kaoru. As Kazumi tries to settle back into her normal life, she quickly realizes that her former “normal” was anything but! Volume 2 Just as Kazumi is starting to get the hang of life as one of the Pleiades Saints, a group of magical girls who were her companions before she lost her memory, she is captured right from their midst! Her abductor, Yuuri, bears a grudge against the Pleiades Saints and means to kill Kazumi as payback. Yuuri’s powers allow her to artificially create witches — and she intends to use her magic on Kazumi! Why destroy the Pleiades Saints herself when she can have one of the Saints do it for her?! Volume 3 As her teammates look on in horror, Niko succumbs to the taint that has overwhelmed her soul gem and she transforms into a terrifying witch. But there is little time for the Pleiades Saints to grieve — this new witch has gone on the attack! Left with no alternative, Mirai strikes down her friend to save the rest of the girls. Is there any power that can save the magical girls from their fate? Volume 4 From the very start, it was Kazumi who drew the girls of the Pleiades Saints together. But no magical girl, however beloved by her friends, is exempt from the fate that awaits them all. Fearing that the evil nut may be accelerating Kazumi’s transformation, the girls are divided — can the process be delayed, or should they take out Kazumi while they still can? Volume 5 Trapped inside the witch’s barrier with the vengeful Kanna, Umika and Kaoru struggle to protect Kazumi as their beloved friend slowly succumbs to her darkening soul gem. If the girls can rally, the witch’s grief seed could be used to purify all of their gems, but even that would be only a temporary solution. Facing cruel fate and questions of her own identity, Kazumi will make the ultimate choice whether or not to join her friends in their vendetta against destiny in the final volume of The Innocent Malice! Chapters and Volumes Volume 1 * Chapter 1: Spotabaddynoff * Chapter 2: Pop Dogs * Chapter 3: Kazumix Volume 2 * Chapter 4: Evil Nuts * Chapter 5: Magica Arrabbiata * Chapter 6: Bucket Parfait * Chapter 7: Picking Gems * Chapter 8: Fried Ice Cream Volume 3 * Chapter 9: Freezer * Chapter 10: Chi-Chin Purin * Chapter 11: Dead or Rice * Chapter 12: Pleiades * Chapter 13: Malefica Farce Volume 4 * Chapter 14: Cannibalism * Chapter 15: Essence of Satomi * Chapter 16: Strawberry Risotto * Chapter 17: Secret Ingredient * Chapter 18: Connect Volume 5 * Chapter 19: Grief Seed * Chapter 20: Incubator * Chapter 21: Jubey * Chapter 22: Kazumi Magica * Chapter 23: Innocent Malice Category:Manga Category:Spin-offs